conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Rules of Future World
These are the rules of Future World. Basic Rules *1. Your nation must be a new nation, constructed out of parts and entire sections of old nations. No new land masses; this includes planets. Use what already exists. *2. Your nation must have been established from the year 2000 onward. *3. Avoid creating new nations that take up entire continents or wipe out mass amounts of countries. Be reasonable about the size of your nation's land area. *4. Your nation can use technology up to the here and now capabilities and leway to advance your nation into a new era because of real world conspiracy theories. Such technology and things as fusion, anti-gravity, interstellar travel, extraterrestrials, supernatural, can all exist within the world. Avoid the more extreme things such as alien invasions, teleportation, tractor beams, energy shields, zombies, etc. **a. In the event that all players agree to a specific crisis, such crises as zombies, alien invasions or planetary disasters (asteroid, comet, meteors, supervolcano eruption, tsunami, etc), the crisis may be put into play. **b. In the real world such issues may arise that will affect your nation. For example, in 2004, south-east Asia was struck by a tsunami. These issues apply to your country. Any natural disaster, controversy or war that breaks out will occur in game play. The war in Afghanistan is happening in the real world, therefore it is happening in Future World. You may respond accordingly to crises within your nation and abroad. If a war breaks out in a country in the real world that you are using in Future World, it is your choice whether or not you want it to apply. *5. Users may have more than one nation. Users may have a maximum of three nations, one major (superpower) and one or two minors (smaller, weaker nations). Shared nations are also allowed, which would technically allow a person to use one major shared nation and one major of their own as well as a third minor nation. If you are involved with two shared major nations, you may only use a third minor nation. **a. Major nations are classified as large land area, strong economy, superpower military, high technology nations. Examples are the Union of Everett and The Imperial Nation of Siberia. **b. Minor nations are classified as small land area, moderate to weak economy, moderate to weak military, moderate to low technology nations. Example is Iraqistan. **c. A shared nation is a nation that more than one user has control of. Examples are the Taiping Empire and the Empire of Britannia. What Is Allowed Because of some confusion about what technology or information is allowed, this list has been compiled, to give an idea of what is okay to use. The line has to be drawn somewhere. First off, you can develop your nation's info however you want. Things like statistics and history are not restricted or limited. The following is a list of some things allowed in game play (if you are unsure if something is allowed or not, ask): Technology *Lasers *Laser/Plasma Weapons *Fusion Power *Fusion Weapons *Hydrogen Power *Nanotechnology *Anti-gravity *Artificial Gravity *Hyperspace/speed/drive *Wormhole Travel *Partial Artificial Intelligence *Advanced Robotics/Droids *Holographics/grams Other *Ghosts/Demons/Spirits *Paranormal/Supernatural *Extraterrestrials/UFOs *Uncharted Creatures/Bigfoot/Chupacabra/Lochness Monster What Isn't Allowed Technology *Planet Destroying Weapons (Death Star style lasers, super bombs, etc) *Learning Computers/Full Artificial Intelligence/Human Like Intelligence *Biological Androids *Energy Shields, Force Fields, Deflector Shields, etc *Extremely Advanced Robotics (Terminator, Transformers, etc) *Teleportation/Beaming Technology/etc *Tractor Beams *Time Travel Other *God/gods/goddesses/Satan/super devils/etc *Mutant Humans/Sudden Evolution/X Men/Super Heroes/etc *Alien Invasions, Zombies, Planetary Disasters (see Basic Rule 4A) *Alliances/Direct Contact/Communication/etc With Alien Races *Fantasy/Mystical Creatures (elves, dwarfs, fairies, pixies, dragons, etc) *Magic/Curses/Voodoo/Black Arts/Witchcraft *Vampires/Werewolves/etc Engagement Rules *1. You can do whatever you want with blank territories. *2. You may interact with other nations and old world nations, but be realistic about time spans and "play fair". Also, do not try to destroy other players' territories. Do not attempt to eradicate a user nation with weapons of mass destruction. *3. You can control only your own country and blank countries. Do not use those claimed by other players without approval. This defeats the purpose of playing the game. *4. Read and research other user's nations before playing along with them. Learn more about the world you are joining. *5. Keep a sense of reality in game play. A world sponsor of terrorism cannot have perfect relations with a democratic, freedom loving nation. *6. There are two agreements that must be made when player nations go to war. The first agreement is that the nations going to war must agree to enter inter-user combat. This means the two (or more) players must agree to have a war. If one player wants to go to war with another player and that player does not want to go to war, war cannot happen. The second agreement is territory capture. Neither side of the war may take over the other side's land without approval. The players must agree that land can be taken over, destroyed or absorbed otherwise at the end of the war, any land captured during play must be returned to the respective players. **a. Do not kill or assassinate users' nation's characters. Blank nations do not count, do what you wish. You may make attempts at killing a character but cannot kill one without the permission of the nation's owner. United Nations Rules *1. Due to abuse of "blank nations", no one is allowed to act as the United Nations, European Union or other international organization. This rule may be extended to only allow Conworlds Wiki Sysops/Admin only control. Because of the power and extent of the United Nations, no one may act or play as them. *2. You may though, join or quit the United Nations, have your nation's leader speak at a UN council meeting or agree/disgree with real world UN actions, decisions and laws. Recommendations/Advisories/Warnings *1. Do not make a nation in Future World if you do not plan on using it in roleplay. Unused nations just take up space. *2. Nations that have been made that aren't used for more than three months will be considered 'dead nations' and will either be disconnected from Future World and made into it's own separate world or will be taken over by another player either until it is disconnected or the nation's owner returns. Your work will not be deleted unless Sysops decide to do so. Again, unused nations take up space. *3. Develop your nation outside of actual play. It is recommended that you not only just join to play in the game but to also create and develop a nation completely like many of the other nations on Conworlds Wiki such as the United Islands of Georgeland. If you cannot think of any ideas, look into the categories for other developed nations and take ideas and create your own. Make your nation interesting. **a. Some players decide to make more than one nation. It is a good idea that you first finish designing your first nation before taking on a second one. A complete nation may have as many as 30 to 50 pages of information. Some nations (outside of Future World) have hundreds of pages. Category:Future World